


A Change of Fortune

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Men in suits who sing of sinning [2]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Caiaphas offers to explore some of the revelations gained from an incident where Annas was drugged.





	

Caiaphas pushed a bottle of pills across the table.

 

“Are you sick or-”

 

“The drug.”

 

Annas looked up at him in shock. “Are you sure?”

 

Caiaphas looked away. “Annas. I want to pretend I didn’t enjoy it, that taking advantage of you like that did nothing for me. That I helped you through it, gave you what you needed and nothing more.”

 

“But?”

 

“I would be lying. To myself and you.”

 

“Caiaphas.” He breathed, a little awe filled. Caiaphas looked back at him.

 

“I have never seen you like that Annas. Never. You were so beautiful, taken apart, begging me. I liked it, more than I really want to think about.”

 

Annas smirked, “You liked me begging you?”

 

His lover rolled his eyes. Really that was the part Annas focused on.

 

“I’m serious. Because there are other aspects of that we could...explore...that wouldn’t involve the drug.”

 

Caiaphas stared at him.

 

“You are very imposing dear, commanding, _ dominating  _ even.”

 

He swallowed. “I think perhaps that this is a discussion for another time.”

 

“But one that we will be having?”

 

“Yes,” his voice shook slightly.

 

“How many things have I been missing out on because I didn’t think to mention them to you?”

 

“I don’t know Chanan but I think we will probably both find out.” 

 

Annas smiled. This was a lot more than he’d hoped for. It had been a while since he’d come home from a meeting with one of Rome’s agents. Feverish with lust from a spiked drink. He’d thought Caiaphas had decided against his request to try it again when he was willing participant. Now Caiaphas was hinting at an interest in more than just the effects of the drug when Annas had long ago resigned himself to the fact his lover wasn’t interested in that sort of thing. Apparently he’d been wrong. Apparently he’d just needed to be significantly less subtle about things.

  
  


“When?” Said Caiaphas, breaking Annas out of his thoughts.

 

“When would you like?”

 

“Annas.” He sounded exasperated, not an uncommon occurrence. 

 

“We’re both in this Caiaphas. Unless you would rather it just be me again?”

 

“No.” The answer came much quicker and much more firmly than Annas had been expecting. “I will admit as certain...curiosity myself.”

 

“We’re both free today.” He offered.

 

“Yes.” Caiaphas agreed. “Yes we are.”

 

Annas smiled a little more brightly than normal and stood. “Just give me a moment will you. I don’t think you’ll have enough forethought to prep me this time.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“It still takes a little while to take effect.”

 

“Alright Annas.” They were free for the day after all and if the come down ran too much into the following day he doubted anyone would begrudge them calling in. It was something the were known specifically for not doing.

  
  


Annas smirked and headed off to the bathroom.

 

When he came back his face was a little flushed. Caiaphas had fetched them both a glass of water while he had been busy. One white pill sitting innocently next to each glass.

 

Annas sat down next to him and pulled caiaphas in for a gentle kiss. There wouldn’t be much time for gentle later. Might as well savor it while he still had the option. When he pulled back annas took the pill and rolled it between two fingers. He locked eyes with caiaphas before placing it on his tongue then washing it down with a mouthful of water.

 

Caiaphas’ eyes followed the motion of annas throat as he swallowed. He stared down at his own pill. He was curious, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t also a little hesitant. He composed himself, nodded and then took his own dose. They would have half an hour or so, according to annas, before the effects made themselves known. It would start in increments. Gradually building until it was near unbearable for both of them.

  
  


They passed time talking about this and that, nothing of import. Eventually Caiaphas could feel the drug starting to work. He felt warm, he recalled it caused a mild fever as a side effect. He licked his lips to wet them. His mouth felt dry.

 

He began to feel each pulse of his blood. Each beat of his heart sending a thrum of pleasure through him but he needed more. Oh god he needed so much more.

 

Annas was faring about the same. Cheeks flushed and panting. He stood a little unsteadily and slid into Caiaphas’ lap, kissing him and grinding against him whilst his lover was still lost in the sensations the drug produced in him.

 

As the pleasure built Caiaphas found that he was becoming more sensitive to touch. Each grind of Annas’ hips sending his mind spiralling again. He kissed back, distracted by the pleasure but it wasn’t enough. It was still not enough. Standing up he sent Annas sprawling across the table. 

 

Annas looked up at him cheeks flushed, pupils dilated. Caiaphas imagined he must look about the same. But the thought was distant, as if it was behind a thick fog. He licked his lips at the sight of his lover.

 

Over the table, really. He’d thought he’d have been better able to control himself than that but he couldn’t. Couldn’t wait, couldn’t think. His blood burned through him and all he could focus on was how much he ached, how much he wanted.

 

Annas wasn’t much better. There was no need for him to fight the drug this time. Caiaphas might still be trying to keep his head about him a little but Annas saw no need. He knew what to expect this time and gave himself up to it. He arched into his lover’s shaking hands as they roamed over him, hoping that Caiaphas would give in soon. 

 

He just about managed to contain himself long enough to get Annas’ trousers down without ripping them and his own open and then he was on Annas. Flipping him over, pressing him down onto the table and thrusting in and oh god it was so good.

 

He didn’t last long, neither of them did that first time. He had known it would be like that from the last time when Annas’ hadn’t even lasted through Caiaphas prepping him.

 

He barely paused. Long enough for the aftershocks to die down a little and then he was rolling his hips against Annas’ again. The need for more driving him on. Annas’ moaned and thrashed beneath him, desperation taking them both. Eventually Annas stilled and shuddered. Strung out as Caiaphas kept thrusting into him looking for his own release. It wasn’t long before he followed him over.

 

This time Caiaphas came back to himself a little. It was just enough for him to regain a small measure of control. He pulled out of Annas, despite his lover’s cry of displeasure, and set about stripping him of his clothes completely. He dragged Annas up off the table into a filthy kiss and tried to steer them toward the bedroom.

 

They didn’t make it.

 

The reprieve had been brief at best and heat and lust seized Caiaphas again almost the instant he got them moving. The two of them made it halfway across the room before he slammed Annas into the wall, hiking his legs up around Caiaphas’ hips.

 

He wasn’t sure they’d ever been so desperate as to fuck against a wall. It wasn’t the most advisable of things but he wasn’t going to make it to the bedroom. Couldnt think that far ahead, even after the first couple of goes. It had barely taken the edge off.

 

Annas was soon completely wanton. Begging and moaning, as Caiaphas thrust back in. Bucking against him, arching his back so much he nearly came off the wall. He was already heading towards incoherence. He’d be non verbal soon, Caiaphas was sure of it, remembered it from last time through the haze of pleasure and the thought just drove him closer to madness.

 

Eventually they made it to the bedroom. Caiaphas finally stripping himself as he positioned Annas again, this time on the bed. His clothes were annoying him. Too hot. They needed to come off. Annas was pawing at him, writhing, trying to get friction. He begged Caiaphas to fill him again.

 

“Please Cai. Please. Need it, need you so bad. Need to be full. So good when you fill me. Please Cai,  _ please. _ ”

 

Caiaphas slid home again. “Fuck. Annas. So tight, so  _ good. _ ”

 

They were lost to it now. It would be hours before the drug worked its way out of there systems. Hours well spent. Afterward they lay exhausted in each other’s arms and Annas plotted about how they could use the rest of the bottle of pills in future.


End file.
